


Catharsis

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Ray Route, Present Tense, Ray Route Good Ending, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, gagging, role play, starts out Nasty ends up Fluffy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: When you finally admit to Saeran that his abrasive alter-ego aroused you a little bit more than he scared you, Saeran surprises you with his willingness to step back into the role for your pleasure.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, many many years ago, when I was but a baby in fandom, literally all the fanfic I ever wrote was smut. You want plot? You get porn. I was a "how many different ways can I make these two characters have sex?" kind of writer. Eventually I realized that confining myself to the genre of erotica wasn't doing me any favors in terms of improving my skills, so I stopped writing smut altogether and branched out into more plot-fueled writing. For a while, it was working for me.
> 
> ...And then I got into Mystic Messenger, and the goddamn Choi twins turned me back into the thirsty hoe I always really was. One day I'll write something more plot driven for the MM fandom, but for the time being, I have a lot of nasty, hoeish thoughts about Saeran in particular. These thoughts will be written down and collected in the series that I've added this work to. The series title is a lyric from the song _'Off to the Races'_ by Lana Del Rey.

When you first told your new fiance about this hidden desire of yours, you hadn’t really expected him to comply. You wanted to be honest about what you wanted, and you knew he wanted to make you happy, but you had assumed this was a line he wouldn’t be willing to cross.

You jump as the door to your bedroom slams open and Saeran struts in, looking exactly how you remembered him from back then - his loose-fitting black suit, the chain draped across his collar, even the anger painted on his face. 

He had been hesitant, of course. _“What if I lose myself to that side of me again?”_ he had asked anxiously, one hand gently stroking your cheek. _“The last thing I want is for him to come back out and hurt you.”_

“Hey. Toy.” He spits the words in your direction, head tilted back so he can sneer down his nose at you. “I’m bored. What are you going to do to entertain me?”

 _“I don’t want to do it if you don’t feel comfortable with it, but I know you’re not going to hurt me,”_ you had assured, pulling his hand from your cheek and wrapping it in both of your own. _“I trust you. Even when that side of you was in control, you made a lot of threats and said some awful things, but you never truly hurt me.”_

Now, you stand from your seat on the bed, where you had been pretending to read while you waited for him to get into character, too excited to actually focus on the words of the book you’d picked up. “What do you want me to do, Saeran?” You try to keep your voice meek and mild as you ask, try to fit the role you’re meant to be playing.

“Airhead!” Saeran shouts, closing in on you. “Do I have to think of everything for you? You can’t even come up with a way to distract me momentarily?” You take a step back, only to bump into your bedside table. Saeran boxes you in, one hand gripping the edge of the small table to ensure you can’t slip away, while his other hand twists in the lacy skirt of your dress - a skimpy black thing, reminiscent of the one he’d made you wear at Magenta, though not exactly the same. 

Saeran leans in close enough for his breath to ghost over your ear as he whispers, “I dress you up like the whore I want you to be, and you still don’t get the picture?” His hand slides beneath your skirt to grip at your upper thigh, and he laughs cruelly as you gasp.

Saeran seemed shocked when you had told him all the things you’d thought - _hoped_ \- he’d meant when he called you his toy and said that he would play with you. _“Especially after you gave me that hickey… I was always waiting for you to put your hands on me, to put your mouth on me…”_ Your cheeks had flushed at Saeran’s wide-eyed response to your confession. _“But, even with that dark side of you in control, you were still the same sweet, innocent man you are now. You probably never even thought of doing such things to me.”_

You had averted your eyes, embarrassed of how much he had aroused you, even back then, but Saeran’s fingers gripped your chin and brought your eyes back to his. _“Inexperience does not always equal innocence, my love.”_ He’d smirked at you, one suggestive eyebrow quirked. _“I definitely thought of doing those things to you, but I didn’t want to force myself on you. Had I known back then that you wanted things like that…”_ His eyes got dark as he trailed off, and a shiver went down your spine. _“...I wouldn’t have stayed still.”_

The same shiver runs down your spine now. Saeran watches with something between boredom and curiosity as you reach behind your back with one hand, grasping blindly until you find the zipper of your dress and start to pull it down. 

“Hey!” Saeran snaps, causing you to flinch and then freeze in place. He swats your hand away from the zipper. “I bought that dress because it makes you look halfway decent. I don’t need to see your body.” 

You lower your hand obediently, and the loosened zipper causes one of the dress straps to slip from your shoulder at the movement. Despite his denial of his desire to see you nude, you don’t miss the way Saeran’s eyes linger on the extra bit of cleavage exposed by the new drape of your dress, so you decide against fixing it. Instead, you take the initiative to do what you had thought about doing half a dozen times in Magenta, every time he asked you to entertain him - you slowly drop to your knees.

Saeran lets out a wicked cackle at the sight of you kneeling in front of him. “Now that’s more like it!” he exclaims. “Finally my toy is using her bug-sized brain.”

You look up at him through your lashes as you reach for his pants, undoing his belt, then the button and zipper. “I wouldn’t have thought you wanted me like this, Saeran.”

Saeran scoffs, propping up a hand on his hip as he watches you work. “I don’t want _you_ , I want a wet hole to fuck.” The hand on his hip moves to grip your chin, his thumb forcing its way between your lips and pulling your mouth open. “You just happen to have a few of those readily available.” 

You hold his gaze with half lidded eyes as you close your lips around his thumb, swirling your tongue around the digit before sucking lightly. Saeran’s breath catches in his throat, his hips jerking slightly beneath your hands, which had paused momentarily in their task, leaving you with two handfuls of the front of his pants. 

“Get back to work!” Saeran snarls, jerking his hand from your face, surely trying to cover his wanton response with aggression. You lower your head to hide your satisfied smirk and go back to work pulling down his pants. Saeran widens his stance so his pants don’t fall all the way down, keeping them bunched around the tops of his thighs. You can see the bulge in his boxers where his cock strains against the fabric, and you lick your lips as you dip your fingers beneath the elastic waistband and pull them down just enough for his cock to spring free.

You grab hold of his length, giving it only a few experimental strokes before leaning forward and running your tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around the head when you get there. Saeran grunts, thrusting his hips toward your face, but you’re already moving back down to give it another long lick.

“I don’t want you to _tease_ me, I want you to suck me off,” Saeran scolds, one hand moving to clench in your hair at the back of your head. He pulls just tight enough to be painful and you comply, holding the base of his cock and wrapping your lips around the tip. Saeran lets out a moan that's almost a sigh of relief as you lower your mouth down his shaft, taking in as much as you can. You quickly set a steady rhythm, bobbing your head up and down his length, your tongue flicking at the head on each trip up, your hand pumping at the base, covering the ground you can’t reach with your mouth. 

“Looks like I’ve finally found use for you, toy.” There’s still scorn in his voice, but that’s the closest you’ve gotten to praise from this version of your lover. “Of course sucking cock is the only thing you’re good at.” You moan appreciatively around his cock and Saeran’s hand clenches in your hair again, his hips thrusting forward, seeking the pleasure of your mouth.

You gag, and Saeran pulls out of your mouth immediately. You’ve sucked his cock before but he’s never made you gag; it’s normally a slow, sensual experience for the two of you. Even without looking up you can tell Saeran is concerned, but your skin is tingling with excitement and desire burns through your veins. You know he’s giving you an opportunity to safeword out if you need to, but you’re loving this - loving the ache in your throat and jaw as you cough, just as much as the ache in your scalp where he pulls your hair.

“I’m sorry, Saeran,” you apologize emphatically, surging forward to wrap your lips around him again. Saeran gasps at your unexpected return, his other hand flying to join the first in your hair. It takes him a few seconds to regain his composure as you resume the bobbing of your head, but he doesn’t break character.

“You’d better be,” he snaps when his breath returns to him. “I guess I should have known better than to praise you too soon.”

On your next bob up you pull off, hastily muttering, “I’ll make it up to you,” before sinking back down his length again. Your cheeks hollow as you begin to suck harder, forcing yourself further onto his cock, taking in as much of his length as you can manage. Saeran sucks in a hissing breath, lets it back out as a moan. You sneak your hands onto his hips, using your grip on them to subtly pull him toward you and push him back, silently encouraging him to thrust into your mouth. Saeran takes the hint, starting with timid and shallow thrusts, quickly picking up his pace as you still your head and relax your jaw.

Both of his hands are still clenched in your hair, holding your head in place as he begins to fuck your mouth. You moan around his cock, relishing the feeling of his arousal sliding over your tongue. One of your hands falls from his hip to dip between his legs and into his boxers, caressing his balls as best you can as he thrusts into your mouth. Saeran swears, groaning in pleasure as his hips jerk forward, causing you to gag once more.

“Again with that noise?” he snarls, voice guttural with how aroused he’s become, but he uses his grip on your hair to pull you off of his cock, giving you room to breathe again. You cough as you catch your breath, gazing up at him through glassy eyes. “Can you handle my cock or not?” 

“Yes!” You moan the word, gently squeezing his balls as you try your best to lean back in, despite his grip on your scalp. “Yes, Saeran, _yes_ , I can take it, _please_!” You open your mouth wide, ready and waiting for him to fuck into you again, and Saeran cackles at your wanton response.

“Listen to you, so desperate to taste my cock again,” he murmurs, voice silky despite his labored breaths. You nod, mouth still opened, and Saeran laughs again. “I guess I can give the princess what she wants, just this once.”

Without waiting for you to reply he thrusts back into your mouth, going straight back to the rough pace he’d been working at before. You continue to massage his balls as he fucks your face, letting out small moans and mewls around his shaft, while he pants and moans above you. Soon his pacing becomes erratic, thrusts growing deeper and harsher, and although you try to control your muscles long enough for him to reach his climax, you can’t help but gag yet again after one particularly rough thrust. 

Saeran growls wordlessly, pulling you off of his cock again and swatting your hand away from his balls. “Useless toy!” he snaps. “Can’t even keep your mouth open long enough for me to come in it! Get up!” He tugs you up with the one hand still in your hair, causing you to cry out, then he pushes you back down onto the bed. “Hands and knees,” he orders, and you comply, only turning back to look at him when you hear him swear loudly. His eyes look frenzied, his breathing heavy, and one of his hands is wrapped tightly around the base of his cock - he must have been right on the brink of orgasm when you gagged.

As much as you regret not being able to bring him off with just your mouth, you know that what comes next will be even better.

Once his breathing evens out, Saeran approaches the bed, climbing up onto the mattress behind you. His hands skim across the skin of the backs of your thighs, starting just above the insides of your knees and slipping upward, raising the skirt of your dress as they rise, eventually flipping it up atop your back. His fingers dig into the flesh of your ass through your thin lace panties, and then he pulls you roughly back against him, his bare cock nestling in the curve of your ass. You gasp and Saeran lets out a cruel laugh, pushing you away from him just as quickly as he’d pulled you in.

You lean forward onto your forearms, lowering your head to the bed, leaving your lace-clad ass up in the air and on display for him, wiggling your hips with need. Saeran obligingly runs two of his fingers over your core, rubbing your slit through your panties before hooking his fingers through the soaked crotch and pulling it to the side.

“Well, well, well - it looks like the little princess is actually a whore after all,” Saeran observes mockingly, running his fingertips through your wet folds. “You’re positively dripping for me, and all I had to do was fuck your throat.”

“Yes, Saeran, _yes_ , I’ll be your whore - just for you. Please, use me, Saeran, _please!_ ” You whine in desperation, throwing all sense of humility to the wind now that you’re finally getting some physical stimulation. You press your hips back, rubbing yourself against his fingers, praying for penetration. Instead, Saeran withdraws his hand from your core, slapping it across your ass. You gasp, jerking your head back up to look over your shoulder at him, and you see him grinning at you with a dark glint in his eyes.

“That’s right, only for me,” he repeats. Holding your gaze, he pulls the crotch of your panties to the side again, using his other hand to rub the head of his cock against your slick opening. You moan, trying to press back onto him, but he angles his cock so that it doesn’t enter you, the length merely resting between your wet lips.

“You’re _my_ toy, my _whore_ ,” he continues, rolling his hips, grinding himself against your cunt, and you can’t help but whine in frustration and desire. You drop back down to your forearms, using your upper body for more leverage with which to grind back against him. “No one else gets to play with you. No one else gets to touch you. You only exist for _me_.”

“Yes,” you agree readily, nodding against your forearms, where your head rests. “I’m yours, Saeran, all yours, just _please_ take me!”

You cry out in pleasure as his cock sinks right into you, giving you no time to adjust before he begins thrusting, setting a pace that would be painful if you weren’t as soaking wet as you are. You twist your fingers in the bedsheets as Saeran digs his own into the flesh of your hips, using his grip to pull you back onto his cock each time he thrusts into you. Moans and pleas and praises fall from your lips in a constant, nonsensical stream of _“oh god,”_ and _“Saeran, yes,”_ and _“right there!”_ and it isn’t long at all until you’re pushed over the edge, body trembling, inner walls convulsing, pulsing around your lover’s cock still filling you.

You’re still twitching with aftershocks when Saeran’s palm connects with your ass with a loud _smack!_ and you whine at the added stimulus. “Who told you… you could come… before me?” he asks though panting breaths, giving you no chance to respond before his arm wraps around your waist, fingers delving past your skirt and into the front of your panties to circle your clit, heightening your stimulation further. “I decide… when you come.”

You cry out as he continues to fuck into you, the waves of pleasure from your orgasm refusing to subside as he continually provides fresh stimulation. Your legs tremble, instinctively clenching together - whether to force the overstimulating sensations away or to hold them in place, you’re not sure. Saeran groans, and the hand that isn’t circling your clit clenches tightly on your hip, holding you in place as he thrusts deeply into you and loses himself to his own orgasm, spilling his pleasure inside of you.

His fingers slow, and then stop, his hips thrusting shallowly as the last waves of your orgasms wash over the two of you. You’re both still panting for breath when he wraps his arms around your waist and flops unceremoniously to the side, taking you down with him, and then pulling you tight against his chest. You lay like that until your breathing evens out, then one of Saeran’s hands leaves your waist and rises up your back, finding the zipper of your dress and pulling it the rest of the way down.

“Saeran?” you ask curiously, moving with him as he pulls the shoulder straps down, but he only shushes you gently in response. He pulls off your dress in silence, dropping it off the edge of the bed when he’s done. He then proceeds to sit up on his knees, tucking himself back into his boxers before pulling off his pants, then his jacket, and finally his button up. After his clothes join yours on the floor, Saeran moves to sit with his back against the headboard, holding his hand out for you to take. When you do, he pulls you toward himself, his hands gently guiding your movements until you’re sitting in his lap, your face buried in his neck. 

He holds you close, hands running over every inch of your body. His fingers massage your scalp, your forearms, your thighs; he brushes his thumb over your throat, then gently tilts your head back so he can press kisses up the column of flesh. You let out a pleased sigh, melting into his gentle touches, and when he lifts his face from your neck he captures your lips in a soft, slow, sensuous kiss. 

When your lips part, you tuck your head back into the crook of his neck, a wide smile painted on your face. “What’s with all this?” you ask, not minding the attention a bit. Saeran presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head before he answers.

“After we agreed to try this, I did some research,” he explains, his palms rubbing soothing circles down your back. “I read that in this type of roleplay, it’s common for the submissive partner to experience feelings of depression or inadequacy after the fact, if the dominant partner doesn’t take care of them well afterwards.” He plants another kiss in your hair. “I love you. If acting out things like this arouses you then I have no problem with the play - but I never want you to believe that the things I say in that scenario are the way I actually feel about you.”

You tilt your head back up towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too, Saeran. I know you don’t really mean those things, but thank you for making sure.” The smile on your lips turns to a suggestive smirk as you waggle your eyebrows at him. “And if I’m not mistaken, I think you got pretty into the scenario too!” 

Saeran chuckles, nodding in agreement. “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” he admits, before his lips slowly slide into a frown. “I’m still afraid of lashing out and hurting you, but it was cathartic, having a way to let out all of those negative feelings I still have sometimes.” One of his hands cards through your hair, gently massaging your scalp once more. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

You shake your head, smiling up at him. “Not at all.”

Saeran’s smile returns, and he pulls you back into his chest, holding you tightly against him. The two of you sit together like that for a long time, and by the time Saeran raises his voice again, you’re starting to nod off in his arms.

“We’ll definitely have to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been keeping up on my writing, the next installment of _'Your Sickening Desire'_ is next on my to-do list, before I move on to all those other nasty hoeish thoughts abt Saeran that I mentioned at the beginning. If you haven't been keeping up on my writing, I not-so-humbly suggest you read that series as well, lol. The first two parts are up, and either part can technically be read as a stand-alone, though I definitely recommend reading both to get the full story. I also highly recommend reading the warnings on both pieces before you decide whether or not you want to read them.
> 
> (One day I'll write something Saeyoung-centric that isn't awful for him. I love him, I really do, I swear-)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please drop a comment and let me know! I know commenting on smut can be awkward, but it really encourages me and inspires me to keep writing when I hear from the readers! Have a wonderful day, y'all~


End file.
